


My mother's eye's

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [43]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Barry Allen is a dork, Barry and FemHal are siblings, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Hal Jordan, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan Needs A Hug, Hal Jordan loves her brother, Humor, Planet Oa, Pregnancy, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Supportive Batfamily (DCU), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Hannah, returns from planet Oa with her infant daughter whom has her grandmother's eye's. Hannah and Barry Allen are siblings.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Rule 63 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 18





	My mother's eye's

Middle of the night I flew into my apartment through the door leading from the fire escape. I held my infant daughter and a diaper bag with all her essentials. My apartment was, small one bedroom, two bathroom, small living room and a small open kitchen. The entrance of the apartment in the living room. I change into my civilian clothes, a loose t-shirt, and sweatpants. I walk to my bedroom exhausted from giving birth, and lack of sleep. I laid her down on my bed in the middle. I yawn stretching I kiss her head. My adorable little girl. She has my hair and Bruce's eye's. I can only hope that his love for me is strong enough to love me and love our baby. I had found out that I was pregnant on planet Oa. I'd risk a miscarriage if I left wall pregnant. I wasn't going to risk someone so special to me. I texted my brother Barry that I'm home. I hear my door knocking abruptly. I sighed he's going to wake her from his overreacting personality and I'm going to have to beat his ass. I walk to the entrance of my apartment. I open seeing my little brother Barry. 

"Hannah, are you ok? You look exhausted. I'm so glad you are home it's been way too long" 

I ignore my brother's remarks and questions as I hug him. He wrapped his arm's around me 

"Hany, really am loving the hug and I missed you so so much but you're really worrying me. What's wrong? Is everything OK? I can tell something is different" 

I squeeze him tighter missing my little brother "shh just shut up, Kid" Barry is the only one to remind me of our mom, he's my best friend 

"I have a surprise" 

"ooh! A surprise!" 

We parted I walk to my bedroom. I turn back to my baby brother. He rubbed his palm's together and smiled at me. 

"you be loud about your surprise and I'm kicking your damn ass so fast you won't be able to use your own damn speed to save you" 

He lifted both of his hands in a halting gesture "no screams of excitement, got it" 

I pointed my finger at him "you better" 

I walk to my bedroom my daughter sound asleep wrapped in her blanket. 

Barry's P. O. V 

Hannah, walked in with a baby! I gasped covering my face with my palm. I'm an uncle! I open my mouth to speak but my word's are stuck in my throat. 

"don't you dare wake her up!" she whispered harshly 

Hannah, walked to me I look at my niece. She is absolutely beautiful and adorable. I can't keep it in. 

"give me one second" 

I ran using my speed to a alley I screamed in excitement 

"whoo! oh! I'm an uncle! I'm an uncle! Aww, she's so so adorable! Wait a second--" who knocked Hannah up? 

I ran back to my sister "whose the baby daddy? I know you were all lovey dovey over bat's but--" I stopped to let her speak 

She sighed nodding "it's Bat's" 

"whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa no way I mean-- you and he" I shiver in disgust "really?" 

"yeah we did, you want to know evidence on how we--" I cut my sister off not wanting to hear the rest 

"enough information for me I got it. In fact a little too much information. Anyway what's her name?" 

"her middle name is Nora, after our mom" my heart jumps "I thought if Bruce wants to be apart of her life then he should have a say" 

"can I hold her?" I asked unable to only state at my adorable niece 

"sure, your gonna have to be her babysitter tonight so I can tell Bat's" 

I clinched my fist and bent my arm in pure joy "awesome!" I'm going to be the best babysitter ever 

My niece began cooing and yawned 

"shhhh!" Hannah whispered harshly 

"sorry" I mumbled "I'm just so excited she's so cute" 

"well be excited amongst yourself. You can showcase your love by holding her" 

Hannah, gave me my niece I held her. I feel my eye's swell she's so adorable. I'm not sure I can hold my tears back. She's beyond beautiful. I'm so going to spoil her. 

"you gonna cry, Mr sensitivity" 

"maybe" I mumbled 

Hannah's P. O. V 

I stood on a roof in Gotham it was Bruce's and I secret place. Where we could be alone with each other and reveal our faces without the worries of being seen. It was here I told him goodbye and we conceived our daughter. I'm here waiting for Bruce. I sense someone behind me. I turn around seeing non other than, Batman. I softly smile 

"bat's" 

"Lantern" 

We walk to each other both stepping fast to each other. We stopped within inches of each other. I touch his face and kiss him. He kisses my neck he ran his knuckles down my cheek. 

"you haven't had enough sleep" he mumbled 

"can't blame me for not sleeping. It's your fault" 

"you miss me so much you don't sleep, that isn't healthy" 

"well that's not exactly why I haven't slept. I know you don't exactly freak out or show much of anything. I just I want you to be honest about what I'm about to tell you" my eye's swell from emotions. Fearing rejection from, Bruce 

I reach in my pocket and grab my phone. I went to the picture of our daughter. I feel my heart beating out of my chest. I show Bruce he held the phone his eye's wide. 

"she's your's"

His eye's soften and he smiles?! Batman, smiling "she has my mother's eye's, where is she?"

"with my brother, I know I should have told you first I just.. Didn't know how" I slightly chuckle with tears "I still don't know what the hell I'm doing or what to do. I wanted to let you know before you see her and let you decide to be apart of her life or not" my damn emotions get the better of me as my tears fell "I know you have Gotham, your job, six kid's to worry about. I don't really know where we fit in your life" I try to dry my tears with my hand knuckles 

Bruce, moved my hands down holding them with a gentle grip. He let's go and took his cowl off. I see his glassy blue eye's. He touches my chin with his fingers 

"Hannah, I never got the chance to be there for Damian. I would have given anything to have him in my care from his first breath. I am committed to you with the beautiful addition of our daughter"

"she needs a name, you did say she has your mother's eye's"

That night I told Barry to meet me at the Manor. I stood outside the Manor. Bruce, on patrol do to that damn bat-signal. I see Barry pull up in the car. Barry, walked out holding the diaper bag and opened the back seat door. I see him grab a car seat inside my daughter. He walked to me giving me the car seat I held onto the handle. He ran inside to put the diaper bag somewhere in the Manor. He ran back to me 

"what took you so long to get here I was getting worried" 

"I didn't want to run with the baby c'mon sis, even you know that's a stupid idea"

"I agree just making sure you weren't stupid enough to think so"

"all evidence shows that I am perfectly responsible and best uncle to my niece"

I look in her car seat I smirk "where's her bow?"

Barry, speeded away he came back empty handed. I laughed he folded his arm's

"she doesn't have a bow"

"nope just like seeing you freak out"

"just proves how much" he bends his back forward looking at my daughter smiling "I love you, uncle Barry will see you soon" he said childishly

I smile softly Barry kisses my temple "love you sis" before I could respond he ran off.

I walk inside to the kitchen I walk to the dining room hearing voices. I gasp seeing Alfred smiling with a cake on a plate, Cassandra smiling holding a toy bear, Damian's arm's folded with a irritated look on his face, Tim softly smiled his hands in his pockets, Stephanie holding his arm smiling mumbling how cute Martha is, Dick smiling holding a toy elephant, Jason's arm's folded with a soft smile and Barbara in her wheelchair holding baby blankets. I could not believe it all the kid's here. They must've snuck in when I walked outside. I saw a sign above them 

-welcome home, Hannah and Little Lantern- 

I started chuckling with my eye's swelling, I softly smiled. My heart moved I feel so loved. 

"oh kid's shit" I feel my tears fall "I can't believe--I'm absolutely speechless" 

"you deserve every bit of it Hannah you've always been there for us" Grayson said 

"oh, she's so cute what's her name?" Stephanie asked 

"Martha after Bruce's mother" 

"tt she is my sister by blood you are simply people in her life"

It was then I realized he wasn't worried about being replaced or didn't want a little sister. He was protective of her honestly I think it's absolutely adorable. I put the car seat on the table. Everyone gazed over and by my shoulder looking at my daughter. I see, Bruce. I fondly smile. I unbuckle her car seat. I held my daughter. I walk to Bruce. He kissed me it was gentle but full of love. We parted his hand on my arm. 

"would you like to hold your daughter?" I ask

Bruce, held her he looks at her his eyes soften and smile wide. I softly smile. Bruce, let her hold his pinky finger. Though she couldn't quite grasp around it. She opens her eye's looking at, Bruce. Don't cry! Don't cry! Way too adorable! Bruce, kisses her head. Then go my tears.


End file.
